Madeline "Maddie" Cinder
Madeline Cinder, who is referred to as Maddie, is a sixteen year old student who wound up in the Future Agents branch. She is voiced by YouTube user Sydsnap. Personal Background Cinder was born on July 13, 2049 in Seattle, Washington. Cinder grew up in a wealthy household with her older brother and was spoiled. Cinder was a sophomore in Roosevelt High School until she ran into Amy Martin . Curiosity overtook her and she spied on Martin at the Future Agents base, and ultimately got caught by Admiral James Karner. Cinder was forced to join Segment FA-0129 and assisted Amy Martin in Case-Suzuki. Her death was falsified and she is no longer allowed to return to her normal life. Appearance Cinder is a caucasian female who stands at 160 cm and weighs 52 kg. Due to her very short stature, Cinder has trouble reaching for objects but is very handy in crawling into small spaces. She has long, brown hair with one pink streak on her left side. When she is not on duty, Cinder enjoys wearing the most recent, luxurious fashions. Personality Cinder is a very flamboyant, juvenile and naive individual. She is very social and wants to be friends with everybody in her segment. Cinder is not intelligent and lacks a lot of common sense. She is very readable and is able to perceive other people's emotions well. Cinder has a very kind disposition and is very affectionate, especially towards her teammate Amy. Cinder was considered popular in high school, but does not exhibit worthy leadership skills. Interests and Other Information Cinder was very active in her school and was involved in student council and the anime club. She enjoys cartoons and comics and considers herself an "otaku." Outside of school, Cinder also participated in gymnastics and ballet classes, though she was not very good. Cinder used her set of gymnastic skills to help her in her FA duties. Cinder looks up to Amy Martin and admires her ability to handle Case-Suzuki. She feels very out of place in Segment FA-0129, but tries very hard to fit in. She is especially fond of Admiral Karner and views him as a fatherly figure. Cinder has no interest in politics because she finds them boring and confusing. She claims she knows a lot of information about politicians, but all of her information was propoganda voiced by her parents. Later on, Cinder becomes more involved with political movements. In the Movie Cinder makes an appearance when Amy Martin goes on her first mission. After becoming extremely curious, Cinder decides to secretly follow Martin back to the Future Agents Base where she eventually gets caught by Admiral Karner. Cinder is forced to work alongside Martin even though she has no known set of skills. She struggles to keep up with her missions and can never seem to approach any job in the right way. Because of this, Martin has extremely hard feelings towards Cinder, who tries to see past this and continues to admire Martin anyways. Cinder's duties in the Future Agents Branch helped shape her to become a better, more respectful individual. Her ignorance to the outside world was due to her wealth, but after seeing how normal society functions, she has a more open mind.